Kirochu Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Annoncer: "Tonight On Supernanny..." screams Annoncer: "Jo visits the family with the most badly behaved child ever and 1 grandchild." Anna: "I want to beat up that lady," Orla: "No you don't," Annoncer: "And hitting her sister." hits Tariko Tariko: "I feel a bit left out because of Anna's behavior." Annoncer: "Will the disrespection continue or will Jo get Anna to change her ways?" Anna: "Supernanny is gonna fail!" Submission Reel Jo: "i am in England in the town of Pudsey, let's see what family we have here." ???: "Hi i'm Orla, and i'm a stay at home mom." ???: "And i'm James, and I work at a car company i work 6 days a week." ???: "Hi, i'm Ji Min I'm 18." Orla: "We have 4 beautiful children who came into our family through adoption. Twins Ji Woong and Ji Min just turned 18 and they are from South Korea, Tariko is 10 she came from Japan, and Anna Just Turned 6 and she is from Russia and our grandchild Baby Ji Kwong is a newborn and lived for a fortnight and is from South Korea." James: "Anna is a spoiled child; she hits her 2 sisters who are well behaved, snatches toys from baby Ji Kwong and hits her niece, who is well behaved as well. All of them know how to speak English. Anna got expelled from 10 different schools. To tell the truth, I really do not know about those schools because Orla won't tell me." Anna: "(Bleep) you! mother(bleep)er!" Orla: "Anna will swear, backtalk, ruin the holidays or special occasions, refuse to eat her vegetables and hit her brother and sisters." Hitting Ji Woong JI Woong: "Ow! stop it!" James: "She will also hit Ji Kwong." hits Ji Kwong Kwong cries Ji min: "Please be nice around your niece, she's only a baby." Anna: "No she's not, she's a big girl." Ji min: "No, your the big girl, and Ji Kwong's a baby." Tariko: "My little sister is not being a good girl; she won't share her toys with me." Ji woong: "She hits baby Ji Kwong." Ji min: "Ji Kwong's only a baby." Tariko, Ji Woong, and Ji min: "Supernanny we need you now!" Jo: "I'm on my way!" Observation begins Jo:Hello you must be Orla Orla:"Please, do come on in." sees Ji Kwong Jo: "Hello sweetie," Orla: "Yes, this is my adoptive granddaughter, Ji Kwong. Ji Min got pregnant at 17 and had her when after 4 days after turning 18. We adopted her at 16, Tariko was 9, and Anna was 5." Ji Min: "Hi you must be Jo. My twin brother is in a room with Tariko." Ji Min: I was happy when I saw Jo; I could not believe my eyes." Jo: "Okay." goes in the room to see Ji Woong and Tariko watching Pokemon Jo: "Hi, you must be Tariko. I'm Jojo." Tariko: "Hi Jojo." Ji Woong: "Hi." Jo: "Wait, where's Anna?" Ji Woong: "She is grounded for a month." Jo: "Why?" Tariko: "She stole all my Pokemon DVDs and shoplifted at Asda!" Jo: "What did she steal?" Tariko: "Oh, some pudsey bears." Jo: "Can I see her?" Tariko: "Sure, but be careful; she throws T.Y. beanie babies at you if you come in her room." Tariko: "I was happy when i saw Jojo." comes in Anna's room Anna: (sneering) "Hi there (bleep) face you (bleep) you piece of (bleep)!" throws her T.Y. beanie babies at Jo Tariko: "See?" Jo: "I do not want you to use that kind of language! Those are not very nice words to say." Anna: "(bleep) you mother(bleeper)!" Jo: "It was absolutely disgusting! Where did that 6-year-old hear such words like that?" Kirochu Family IssuesEdit Orla:Anna i want you to finish your carrots and your cauliflower." Anna: "I DON'T LIKE THAT! IT TASTES LIKE (bleep)!" Orla: "Anna, I do not want that lanugauge for Ji Kwong to hear!" Anna: "Mummy, you're a (bleep)!" shows Orla her fist closed with her middle finger extended Jo: "I Cannot believe that a 6-year old just called her mother a bad word and gave her the middle finger that's just disgusting!" Spanks Anna with her hand Orla: "NO! You do not do that!" Anna: "MUMMY! GO DIE MUMMY!" Orla: "YOU DO NOT FLIP MOMMY OFF! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" Parent Meeting James: "As I work 6 days a week, I come home on a Sunday." Orla: "Yeah. Okay, I will tell you." hands Jo a list of the schools #Kings primary school for using bad words #Little princess school for trying to kill her teacher #Petersburn primary for stealing pudsey bear plushies that were raffle prizes #St. John's primary for flashing her privates to her classmates #St. James Catholic School for making a 16-17 year old class watch disgusting videos #St. Mary's primary for stealing money from a collection plate #St. Carius primary for shoplifting 18 £6 pudsey bear plushes on a shopping trip to Asda #St. Peter's primary for saying The F word in front of the nursery #Farland school for girls for peeing on the school work #St. Carl's for bullying her 5 classmates because all 5 of her classmates won a pudsey bear in the school children in need raffle and she didn't Jo: "That behavior's got to stop." Orla: "I know, we're starting to run out of schools that she is not expelled from." Jo: "Let's talk about the language. I mean, where on Earth does he hear such words like that?" House Rules Jo: "Okay, I am going to introduce some house rules." Yawns Jo: "No bullying." Anna: If you ask me, I think rules are stupid." Jo: "No Shoplifting from stores." Anna: "That's not fair Jo: "No stealing from collection plates in school; as a matter of fact, no stealing, period." Jo: "No hurting others." Jo: "No going pee-pee anywhere but the toilet." Jo: "No swearing." Anna: "Worst rules ever." Jo: "You must eat your vegetables." Yawns covers her ears saying la la lala Anna: "I Can't hear you." Jo: "Anna, stop it." Orla: "Anna do not interrupt Jojo." Anna: "NO!" snatches the pen of Jo and vandalizes the couch and writes inappropriate words down Orla: "Anna you do not vandilize the Couch and Floor." points at a seated couch Jo: "That is the naughty couch." Picks up Anna and puts her on the naughty couch Orla: "Plus your Bugs Bunny is in toy jail!" Anna: "I WANNNT BUUGGGGGGGGGS BUUNNNNNNNNNNYYYYY!!!!" puts Anna's Bugs Bunny plush toy in the toy time out box Jo: "You stay there until it is okay to get up, do you understand?" Naughty Couch Technique Jo: "It wasn't long before Anna stole Tariko's Azelf plush toy." Tariko: "Anna, can I have my Azelf plush back please?" Anna: "No!" Tariko: "MOOOOM!" Orla: What, what is it?" Tariko: "ANNA WON'T GIVE ME MY AZELF PLUSH!" Orla: "Anna, give it to her." Anna: "No!" tears off the Azelf plush doll's head Jo: "And then she beheaded the plush doll." Orla: "You know what? You just gave yourself a trip to the naughty couch young lady!" disarms Anna then gives the decapitated Azelf plush doll back to Tariko Orla: "Plus your Peppa Pig doll is in toy jail." Anna: "I WANT PEPPA PIG!" puts the Peppa Pig doll in the toy time-out box Tariko: "MY AZELF! ANNA KILLED MY AZELF!" starts to bawl places Anna onto the Naughty Couch Orla: "You do not destroy your sister's property." Onward Jo: "Later on that day, it was playtime in the den, then Anna started hitting her niece, baby Ji Kwong." Kwong cries Ji min: "please be nice around your niece, she's only a baby." Anna: "No she's not she's a big girl." Ji min: "No, you're the big girl, Ji Kwong's a baby." hits Ji Kwong again and Ji min grabs her Draculaura doll Anna: "Give me back my Draculaura!" Ji Min: "Hey, this is your warning." Anna: "But she took my Draculaura doll." Jo: "Put her on the Naughty couch." min puts Anna on the Naughty Couch Ji min: "Anna Yaki Kirochu, you do not hit Baby Ji Kwong because that behavior is not acceptable, do you understand? Now stay there for 6 minutes, plus your Draculaura doll's going in toy jail." Min confiscated Anna's Draculaura doll and places it into the toy time-out box 6 minutes later Ji min: "Anna, I put you here for time out because you were hitting Ji Kwong. Now say your sorry to Ji Kwong." Anna: "Sorry, Ji Kwong." hugs Ji Kwong At Asda Jo:then Anna started to play up again she shoplifted some Yu-Gi-Oh Cards Orla:put those back i swear to god! Puts them back Orla:then when i got a Pudsey Bear for Tariko Anna Started playing up again and wanted one too Anna:Mommy can i have a Pudsey Bear? Orla:No no i got enough for 1 pudsey i don't have enough to buy 2 Anna:I WANT PUDSEY I WANT PUDSEY I WANT PUDSEY! Runs Off woong catches her Ji woong:stop it kicks Ji Woong's priviate area causing him to fall Ji woong:you (bleep)ing diva! woong gets up Ji woong:Mom help me please catches Anna Orla: ANNA YAKI KIROCHU! your behavior was embarrasing and disruptive for now on you are going in a trolley when we go next time! got home and made sure that Anna and Tariko were seperated Jo:As Orla Got home She put Anna on the Naughty Couch Orla:You are on this because you kicked your brother in the private area you wandered off stay there for 12 minutes! plus your snow white is in toy jail! consficates Anna's snow white doll 12 minutes later Orla:You were on here because you kicked your Brother in the private area and you wandered off say sorry Anna:Sorry Mummy Orla:Now go say sorry to Ji woong Anna:Sorry Ji woong Ji woong:That's okay [Anna hugs Ji woong) The Baby Log Jo:I made a baby log for the twins Jo:This will make you know about Ji kwong's Feeding time naptime and bedtime Ji min:Okay Ji woong:Cool gives them the baby log) DVD Meeting Jo: "I went away for a few days, and had a meeting with mom and dad." Anna VS The Babysitter Jo: "That Sunday evening, James and Orla were going out for the evening, so I arranged a young babysitter named Natasha to look after the kids since Ji Min was out applying for a job so that she could help raise Ji Kwong." James: "Take care of things while we're gone, Natasha." Natasha: "Okay." Orla: "The list of emergency phone number's right on the refrigerator." Natasha: "Yes, ma'am." James: "See you at 10:00, Natasha." Natasha: "All right, great. Have fun." [Orla and James leave Time for Jojo to go Anna:Bye bye Jojo Jo:Be a good girl Anna Ji woong:bye bye Jojo Tariko:bye Jo Anna:I Love you Jojo Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Baby Log Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Grandchildren Episodes